The present invention relates to biomedical electrodes and particularly to a biomedical electrode for use on a limb of an infant.
One form of limb band electrode heretofore made used a strip of vinyl plastic coated with a conductive layer along one side and a conductive gel laminated to the conductive layer along a length of the band such that the band could adhere around substantially the entire periphery of the limb of the infant. Another prior form of limb band electrode used a strip of plastic with a strip of absorbent paper adhered along one side of the plastic and a wire electrode extending through the strip of absorbent paper. The wire electrode and the strip of absorbent paper had a length to encircle the limb of the infant and, in use, the wire electrode was bent to conform around the limb. This limb band did not have an adhesive for attaching the band to the skin and, in use, required the addition of a saline solution to the absorbent paper to provide and maintain conductivity between the wire electrode and the skin.
A band that encircles the limb of a patient must be applied sufficiently loosely to avoid interference with circulation. Limb band electrodes of the type that are adapted to form an electrical contact with the skin around the entire periphery of the limb, can produce artifacts due to muscular contractions and changes in pressure and contact area between the band and the skin of the subject.
Biomedical electrodes have also heretofore been made in which an electrode pad having an electrically conductive electrode member was adapted to be adhesively secured by a pressure sensitive solid gel adhesive to a localized area of the infant's body. However, an electrode mounted on a patient's limb, is subjected to limb movement and the electrode lead wire exerts forces on the connection of the lead wire to the electrode pad and on the adhesive attachment of the electrode pad to the skin. The skin composition of premature infants and particularly gram weight neonatals is very thin and delicate and it is important to minimize stressing or irritating of the infant's skin and prevent potential infection or additional trauma.